<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Questions Left Unanswered...Until Now by KitkatDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337164">Questions Left Unanswered...Until Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitkatDragon/pseuds/KitkatDragon'>KitkatDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Easter, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitkatDragon/pseuds/KitkatDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder how things went down in the Warren while Jack dropped Sophie off and ended up with Pitch in his lair? How exactly did the Nightmares get into the Warren? When did Pitch come up with his nefarious plan? This one-shot is here to answer all of these questions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Questions Left Unanswered...Until Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the ROTG movie or the Guardians of Childhood books written by William Joyce. If I did...I'd be making a sequel to the movie right now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>*Previously in the Warren right before Jack takes off with Sophie*</strong> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Poor little ankle biter. Look at her. All tuckered out." Bunny held the little blonde girl in his arms as North and Tooth gathered around him and Jack.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I love her." Tooth couldn't help smiling at Sophie as she held out her arms to take her from the large Pooka. "I think it's time to get her home."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"How 'bout I take her?" Jack suggested. Tooth's face changed from content to one of worry and perhaps even fear.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Jack, no! Pitch is out there-" Tooth and Jack's voices overlapped for just a second as the young teen argued.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"No match for this." Jack stuck out his staff to prove a point, which drove Bunny to intervene and say something.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Which is why we need you here. With us." Bunny couldn't really believe he was saying that, not to the Spirit who played pranks and got into all kinds of mischief. But he had proven himself to the Guardians and had more power than even Jack knew he had. They'd underestimated their new ally.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Trust me. I'll be quick as a bunny." Jack picked Sophie up, and with no further qualms, flew out through the tunnel that led to Burgess.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Everything was on track, all of the eggs were almost through the tunnels, the children of the world's belief was steady, and Pitch was nowhere to be seen. Bunny felt himself smile. Things were finally going his way. What could go wrong now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now is the time where all readers smack their foreheads in frustration, facepalming either physically or mentally depending on where they are when reading this story. After all, every movie watcher and book reader knows that whenever a character asks </span>
  <em>
    <span>'what could possibly go wrong now?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the time where everything falls apart and goes wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mostly because the character dared to utter the one sentence that no one should ever say unless they want everything to go wrong. Unfortunately, Bunny didn't know that. If he had, maybe thousands of Nightmares wouldn't have invaded his Warren.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pitch had been humiliated with Jack's little party trick. And he wasn't going to take it standing down. No siree. If it weren't that blonde brat sneaking into the rabbit's home, he would have had to come up with something else. Sophie ending up in the Warren had been a blessing in disguise for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How you might ask, did he know about her? It's simple really; Baby Tooth. What no one else had noticed, not even the fairy herself, was that she had a slim band of Nightmare sand wrapped around her leg. A little-known fact is that each grain of sand, both Dream and Nightmare, is its own being. They worked together to bring dreams, good and bad, to children across the globe. This particular strand sent messages to Pitch about each movement made by the Guardians.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's how he knew they were in Burgess when he sent a Nightmare to draw Jack's attention. Getting rid of Sandy had been a lot easier than he thought it would be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the furball took everyone through his infamous tunnels. The sand grains split into groups, one that remained tied around Baby Tooth's leg and one that dug toward the surface to alert Pitch of the Warren's location.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gathered every Nightmare he had and waited in anticipation for the perfect moment to strike, like a viper about to kill its prey. He knew the girl would have to get tired eventually. Pitch also knew that Jack would offer to take her home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd seen Jack here and there over the years. He knew just how much the boy loved kids. That's why he understood why the MiM wanted to make the Winter Spirit a Guardian. He also knew how much potential he had, if only the teen could unlock it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pitch wanted the boy to feel alone, as though he could trust no one. When he was at his most vulnerable, he'd make his offer. If he did things just right, maybe Jack would join his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Destroying Easter and making Jack seem like a traitor was the perfect plan. He waited a moment or two before sending his entire armada through Bunny's tunnels, crushing every egg in their path, every piece of chocolate, every wicker basket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The utterly hopeless look in the Pooka, the one who got away from him all those years ago, made for a delicious Nightmare. Luring Jack had been simple after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just open the memory box ever so slightly, and the voice of a loved one will draw the owner of the memories to wherever the box was. And the expression on Jack's face when he realized the whole thing had been a trap was priceless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pitch couldn't help but laugh, in a manner similar that stereotypical villain laughter portrayed in old movies, maniacal and loud. "Wah-ha-ha-ha! He's mine for the taking!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before returning to his master, the grain of Nightmare Sand stayed to watch as Jack was pushed away from the Guardians. Alone once again, Jack flew to Antarctica. And the rest is history.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I have several ROTG stories on my fanfiction.net account (DragonBookLoverKitkat913) but most of them have a lot of chapters so I didn’t post all of them here. One is like 100 chapters (writing gets better after the first few chapters, I promise). If you want to check them out, then I strongly encourage you to. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot!<br/>- Kitkat Out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>